The Boris Vasilyev Affair
by meowma1
Summary: Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin are about to meet a woman who brings news about Illya's past, and has Napoleon questioning his future; but mostly, she involves them both in settling an old score.
1. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TIME: 1963

PLACE: NEW YORK CITY

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin rode in the taxi on their way to U.N.C.L.E. headquarters. It was their first time going to the secretive location, and they had no clue what to expect. Waverly had given Solo directions. The taxi stopped in front of a

bakery shop.

"Here ya go gents..." the driver said with a distinct New York accent as he stopped the meter. Napoleon and Illya got out with their luggage, paid, and stood on the sidewalk as the taxi pulled away. They stared at the front of the bakery.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Illya commented.

"No, this is the address." Napoleon pulled a paper from his jacket. "Now we go in, and ask for Medovik?" he looked at Illya.

"...it's a tort..." He shook his head and muttered, "This is madness..."

"Nevertheless," Napoleon said, "Let's go..."

They walked in, the small overhead bell ringing. From behind a curtain came a baker

"Yes? What can I get for you gentlemen?"

"We would like..."

Illya looked to Napoleon, smirking, "two medovik...please"

At hearing the code words, the baker looked out the front window. All was clear.

"Follow me..." he escorted them behind the curtain, down a hallway, and to a door. When he opened it, it looked like a supply closet.

"Step in, gentlemen..."

Napoleon raised his eyebrows at the man.

"Please...it is fine..." the baker said.

They stepped in, he shut the door. An overhead light came on, and the floor began to descend.

"An elevator...interesting set up..." Napoleon quipped.

Illya just frowned and growled, "this is ridiculous"

Napoleon secretly agreed, but said nothing.

When the floor stopped moving, one side of the elevator opened.

There, waiting for them was Alexander Waverly. He stepped aside as they got out.

"Napoleon...Illya...welcome to U.N.C.L.E. Headquarters ". They shook

hands. In front of them was a large room full of noise and activities. There

were desks with clerks answering phones. Maps were on every wall, young secretaries

were busy passing papers around.

"Come with me," Waverly said and as he escorted them to his private office he said "This was an old abandoned air raid shelter back in the day. We converted to our new headquarters. Ingenious, wouldn't you agree?"

Napoleon and Illya politely nodded. As they made their way, Napoleon smiled at the ladies with a twinkle in his eye...and they smiled back. Illya just remained stoic, nodding his head at them shyly.

"Have a seat, gentlemen " Waverly began as he sat behind his desk.

"First let me begin by saying after Gabby lost both her father and uncle recently, I've given her time off, so you two are on your own with this next assignment..." he grinned and continued.

"Our new section of the CIA is beginning to set up locations throughout the United States, Russia, Europe and East Asia. In doing so, we came upon some disturbing information."

He opened a folder, and began to read.

"We received intelligence information that a Russian agent has defected about a week ago. After speaking with the agency, we found that this agent may be targeting another Russian agent for elimination. If true, this is not a sanctioned hit."

Waverly removed his glasses and looked up at Illya. Solo saw their looks, frowned, and asked,

"What're you saying?"

Illya answered immediately,

"He is saying that perhaps this agent is after me, Nyet? (No?)" Illya said.

Waverly nodded, and then pushed a photo toward them both.

"Do you know this woman?" Illya looked and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Napoleon whistled. "Wow...she's a looker…" Illya gave him a dirty look.

The photo, in black & white, was of a woman named Nadia Kozlov; she was 26 years old, has long brown hair and blue eyes. She was recruited and trained in Russia by the KGB

from the age of 16, like Illya.

"We met during our training. A few years back on an assignment, I was with her younger brother who was killed, Nadia blames me. She swore she would kill me one day."

He pushed he picture back to Waverly. Solo raised his brow.

"C'mon, Peril...there must be more than that?!"

"Nyet, no more, no less..."

Waverly sat back with a sigh and waited. Illya finally began:

"A group of Russian dissidents began refurbishing discarded weapons left over from the war and the government wanted them. One evening, a group of us, under the lead of a swine named Boris Vasiliy, were sent to retrieve them, and capture those doing the refurbishing. But Vasiliy ordered everyone to open fire, killing them all. Nadia's younger brother was one of them. I refused to gun down unarmed men. Vasiliy put this scar on my temple with the butt of his gun." He stopped for a moment, "Nadia vowed to one day kill me."

"Damn, Peril...tough break" Solo commented seriously.

"And if she is, how you Americans say, "off the grid" and wants me, she will find me..." he cleared his throat.

"She's that good?" Napoleon took another look at the photo. Looks certainly were deceiving, he thought.

"Yes, Cowboy. All of our women agents are 'that good'."

Waverly cleared his throat,

"Well, I cannot have a targeted agent in the field, but I loathe retiring you so early...I am assuming desk work is out of the question?"

Solo watched as Illya slowly tightened his grip on the arm of his chair, while he tapped a finger on the other wooden arm.

"Yes, out of the question."

"May I make a suggestion?" Napoleon asked. Both Illya and Waverly waited. He cleared his throat.

"Instead of waiting for her to pick you off, why not get word out that you are at a certain location. Make her come to you."

Waverly spoke up first.

"Easy enough…yes…if you and Illya are on an invented operation we can leak the information."

"I prefer to work alone" Illya said. Solo grinned slightly; it was just like the Red Peril to do this on his own terms. Waverly heard this many times before.

"Yes, I know that Illya, but you and Solo are a team, and a team you will remain."

Waverly thought for a moment, then announced,

"I will have you both set up at the Plaza Hotel right here in New York. We will get word out where you are. We believe Kozlov has been out there for about a week; she should show her hand soon. We will monitor her movements closely and keep you advised."

Illya looked at Solo, who returned the look. They both nodded. Waverly stood and shook their hands,

"All right, gentlemen…Good luck. I will be in touch."

Illya and Napoleon left the office, carrying their suitcases.

"I am glad I didn't have to repack" Napoleon stated. Illya thought the same thing.

"You're sure about Kozlov seeking you out?"  
"Definitely. She has a stubborn and tenacious nature. She will come for me."

Napoleon thought she sounded just like Illya.


	2. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

PLACE: The Plaza Hotel Suite 416

TIME: 1 day later, 9:00 P.M.

Waiting was the worst part of any assignment; it always was. They kept themselves busy by using the hotel pool, playing cards, sitting at the bar. They tried to be as visible as possible. This evening, Illya and Napoleon were in the middle of another chess game when the phone rang.

Napoleon got up to answer.

"Yes?" He turned to Illya nodding, "Yes...all right then...yes...I have it." He hung up and returned to the game.

"Field agents located a woman who closely matches our agent's description at Idlewild Airport..."

"Closely matches?"

"Facial recognition, but she was wearing a scarf covering her hair."

"Well, I am going to the other room." Illya said as he got up and stretched. Their plan was to have Solo wait in Illya's room for her.

"Okay Peril...hopefully we can end this all tonight."

Illya turned to him as he opened the door to leave.

"Don't let her hurt you, Cowboy" he almost smiled.

"My, my...that's the closest you've come to being humorous!"

Napoleon proceeded to pile sheets under the blankets on one of the beds to look like a sleeping body. Then he got his gun, sat in the chair, turned off the light and waited.

1:15 a.m.

He heard the sound of the lock on the door being worked and from where he sat he could see the light from the hallway appear and quickly disappear. It was certainly her. The room was totally dark, but he could sense her approaching the bed. She was close; he could smell her perfume. She approached the foot of the bed, and stared at the still figure, sensing something was not right.

Then she heard the click of the gun being cocked behind her. She froze when Napoleon turned on the table lamp.

"Hands up, please" he said as he stood and walked behind her. She slowly put her hands up.

"Any weapons?" he asked.

"No...Of course not" she still had her hands raised.

"You don't mind if I check, do you?" He didn't wait for her reply; with his left hand he patted her coat pockets. They were empty.

"Turn around" he ordered. She still had her hands raised as she did.

"I apologize..." she spoke softly, "I seem to be in the wrong room..." And quickly threw herself on the bed, and with both feet kicked him in the chest. Napoleon went flying back falling over the other bed, his gun landed on the floor. She was running for the door, but he was up and tackled her. He turned her over, straddled her, and held her arms above her head. She struggled.

"I hope you can calm down so we can have a civilized discussion...Miss Kozlov" His voice remained calm. That annoyed her. She went limp and just stared up into Napoleon's blue eyes; a lock of black hair across his brow. He was certainly a handsome devil...

"How do you know my name?"

He smirked...although he felt her relax; he was wont to trust her.

"We'll get to that in a moment...my name is..."

Before he could finish, Nadia lifted her leg, and landed her knee into his groin; not hard enough to cause injury, but enough to take him by surprise. When he released her arms, she was able to scramble to her feet and again headed for the door.

"All right...I'm done playing..." he caught her from behind by the waist and held her as she kicked and flayed; he was just going to let her tire herself out.

"Let me go you miscreant!"

"Gladly..." he spat, and unceremoniously dropped her on the hardwood floor. She landed on her bottom with a painful thump.

"You make another run for that door and I'll tie you to a chair..." he said standing over her.

She stood up and winced. Napoleon retrieved his gun and proceeded to the small bar to pour himself a drink, keeping an eye on her. Illya was right…she was tenacious.

"Want one?" He offered.

She nodded as he poured two shot glasses and quickly drank one. She slowly made her way towards him. As he poured himself another, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her hair and coat were askew, but she made no attempt to fix it. She took the drink and tossed it back and slammed the glass on the bar. An admirable way to drink a shot, but not very ladylike. As they drank, they sized each other up. Napoleon grinned. Nadia scowled.

"Hell of a way to meet someone for the first time..." he finally commented with a hint of humor.

"I think you are a svin'ya (pig)" she spat. Her shook his head and smiled,

"I know some Russian...and I think you could be a royal bol' v zadnitse (pain in the ass)."

He poured them both another shot.

"Salute." He offered, and they clinked glasses.

"Now how about telling me why U.N.C.L.E. thinks you came to find Agent Kuryakin to kill him...and if so, why you have no weapon?"

"Where is Illya? This is his room..."

"That's not how we play this game, Nadia...may I call you Nadia?"

He continued before she answered. "You answer my questions, and I might answer

yours...simple, Nyet?"

"I want to see Illya."

He grinned,

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Napoleon Solo."

She raised a brow.

"I know about you, Mr. Solo…"

"I would hope so...no agent worth their salt comes into such a situation without knowing all the players. Now answer my question."

Suddenly Nadia changed her entire composure. She leaned over the bar and whispered

seductively,

"You underestimate me, Mr. Napoleon Solo…"

Before she made her next move, Napoleon took her two hands in his and held them.

"No, Nadia...it is _you_ who underestimate _me…_ "

With his free hand, and not taking his eyes from hers, he slowly opened the top of her coat and reached into the bodice of her blouse. Nadia felt a tinge of excitement as his warm fingers removed a small caliber weapon secreted between her breasts.

"Tsk, tsk...this wouldn't have done anything..." He was still staring into her eyes as he put the weapon in his pocket and released her hands.

"It would have put a painful ball bearing into your testicles…"

He had to smirk, and then wince.

"Ouch...first a kick and then a shot...you sure have a desire to destroy my manhood..."

"You are wasting my valuable time, Mr. Solo."

"Then just tell me why you would come here supposedly to kill Kuryakin, but only carry a little cap gun?"

Finally, she gave up her antagonistic attitude, deciding it would do no good with this man.

"I never intended to kill Illya...I put the story out there because I needed to find him; I have important news to tell him."

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" He said with a raised eyebrow. She thought he was quite smug. But she knew his reputation, and he was good at his job.

"I want to see Illya. He is the only person I can trust."

"Well, as of right now you can trust me."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because right now you have no choice."

He came around the bar and sat on the bed and picked up the phone.

"Come join us, Peril."

When he hung up he turned to her. Putting out his hand, he smiled,

"Call me Napoleon"

She refused to shake. He kept his hand out. Finally, she reluctantly put her hand in his, which was large and strong. They shook.

"Now see how easy that was? We'll get along just fine..."

"We will have to just wait and see, Nyet?" She smiled.

He couldn't help think her smile, albeit forced, was quite lovely.

When Illya entered the room, Nadia went towards him and flew into his arms. He held her and above her head, looked at Solo questioningly.

"She came in unarmed..." Solo commented. Nadia pulled away from Illya,

"I am sorry that I had to put the story out there that I wanted to kill you...but I can explain everything with just one name: Boris Vasilyev"

Solo watched as Illya's face turned red.

"Vasilyev still lives? I would have thought someone would have killed him by now"

"Forgive me for all the deceiving..."

"Nadia...come, sit...tell us what this is all about" Illya pulled out a chair

from the small round table.

Napoleon got up and grabbed some glasses and bottle of whiskey from the bar, then sat and poured drinks as Nadia told her story, which was the same as Illya's, except the last part.

"I found out just recently from one of Ragae's comrades that one by one Vasilyev was killing off his men involved that night. He only has one left; that's you, Illya."

She reached over and took his hand. Napoleon and Illya absorbed the story.

"I thought you were coming to kill me for Ragae's death." Illya spoke softly adding,

"What makes you think Vasilyev wasn't going to follow you to get to me?"

She couldn't look at him, looking into her empty glass and she softly said,

"I realize I have put us both in danger. I wanted so bad to see you that I did not think it through enough."

Napoleon raised a brow, and sat quietly, absorbing the story. Watching Nadia closely, he wanted to get a feel if she was telling the truth. His instincts told him she was not. There was something she was leaving out.

"I have some news also, which is most important of all."

Nadia took a stoic deep breath.

"I remembered you speaking of your beloved Katya. I have recently been told by a trusted friend that Katya survived for a time after she was relocated by Vasilyev. Her family did not survive for long, and eventually she was able to escape Russia and settled in Spain..." before she could finish, Illya stood up, fists clenched.

"Katya? alive?"

Nadia took his arm, he sat back down.

"No, Illya, I am sorry, she has died; but she had a son..."

The silence was maddening for a few moments

"He is your son, Illya"


	3. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Illya absorbed the information, but could not find his voice. Neither could Napoleon. Nadia put her hand over Illya's and waited. Finally, he took a deep breath and said,

"You believe this 'trusted friend'?"

"Yes. He and his family also escaped to Spain. I would receive letters from him to update me on his current circumstances. In his latest letter, he spoke of Katya and her son, Anton. How she passed and he and his wife took Anton into his home.

"These are good people?"

"Yes, Illya...be assured Anton is in good hands. They do not know Anton has a living father. I did not want to tell them about you until I saw you first"

Again, all three were silent. Illya stood up suddenly, running a hand through his hair.

"I need to think...Cowboy, you take care of Naddia." He said and left the room.

Nadia almost jumped up to protest the need of anyone 'taking care of her', but now was not the time.

"That was quite the bombshell..." Napoleon said, letting out a deep breath. "Who is this Katya?"

"A girl that Illya loved back in Russia. He told me they were to be married, but then their families were sent away, Illya could not find them, and then he was taken to train in the KGB. I met Illya during my training and we became friends. When I thought he'd

killed my brother, I vowed I would get my revenge. By the time I learned the truth, Illya disappeared. After much searching, I found out he was in a special organization and left Russia. That's when I decided to find him, and get word out that I was pursuing him, hoping Vasilyev will be satisfied that Illya would be eliminated by me."

"This Vasilyev fellow...how will he know you succeeded in terminating Kuryakin?"

"Like all information, we can find a way."

Napoleon walked around the room. He seemed to be just talking out loud to himself.

"So, the Red Peril is killed by you; we make sure Vasilyev finds out. Illya goes to Spain to meet his son." He turned to her.

"What about you?"

"Perhaps I will travel with Illya and settle in Spain."

"I'm thinking that this plan may not be workable…" He kept pacing. Nadia was not about to relinquish her idea so easily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, I would think this Vasilyev would want proof. I would guess without seeing an actual body, he is not going to be satisfied. Second, if it were me, I would have followed you here." He turned to her. "I would leave nothing to chance." He stood before her. "Oh, and I would kill you, too."

She was annoyed that he spoke the truth. In her rush to get to Illya, she really was not

thorough enough. She was frowning.

"It was a plan done in haste." She defended. Napoleon continued to pace.

"Obviously. Now we need to fix your plan."

Before Nadia could speak, Illya returned to the room.

"Cowboy, I believe Boris Vasilyev has followed Nadia to find me. He will not allow her to kill me…he wants that for himself. He will also kill her. If this is the case, he is probably here already."

"My thoughts exactly, Peril." He looked directly at Naddia.

Napoleon and Illya immediately went into survival mode, as their training required.

"Cowboy, I am going to take a look around the hotel." Napoleon nodded as Illya left the room.

Nadia got up to follow saying,

"I hid my suitcase in a service closet down the hall... I would like to get it to freshen up." What she really wanted was the weapon she had in her suitcase.

Napoleon took her arm, stopping her. She looked down at his hand, and pulled her arm

angrily away. He remained patient.

"Naddia, if this Vasilyev fellow is indeed hunting you and Illya, let's stay safe by following my lead…" He headed for the door and asked,

"What closet?"

"I am not good at taking orders from someone I do not know or have reason to trust. I can take care of myself..." He noticed she raised her chin a notch. Definitely self-reliant.

"I know you can; and you don't have to tell me you work better alone, and you don't know me well enough to trust me...I've heard it all before…" he grinned, "But humor me, all right?"

She folded her arms. He waited. Finally, she gave in and said,

"First closet after elevator."

Napoleon walked down the hallway, and brought her suitcase back to the room.

"May I have some privacy, to shower and change?" Nadia asked.

"Of course. Just lock the door; don't answer it. I have the key."

Nadia rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Don't go near the windows, don't answer the phone."

Nadia gave a frustrated sigh.

"Mr. Solo, you do understand that I am a trained agent, don't you?"

He nodded, but thought to himself that she appeared vulnerable standing before him. But like Gabby, he had no doubt Nadia could indeed take care of herself.

As he walked down the hall to find Illya, he realized wasn't her capability he questioned...it was this odd desire to keep her safe; and that feeling definitely perplexed him.

He found Illya at the end of the hall by the window, peeking out of the curtain, surveying the parking lot.

"Nadia asked for some privacy..." Napoleon began. Illya nodded.

"See anything?" Napoleon asked. Illya shook his head 'no'.

"So, have any thoughts on what to do next?"

"I have many thoughts, Cowboy…"

"Let's put in a call to Waverly. See what he can offer…"

Illya dropped the curtain.

"Peril…you just got some life-changing news in there; you going to be able to focus?"

Illya faced Napoleon. His face showed no emotion.

"I am focused. Do not doubt that. I am still processing this information. It changes my life. Now I must think of being responsible for another human being that I don't even know yet."

As they walked back to the room, Napoleon said,

"Peril, I don't assume to know what path you are going to take, but I will help any way I can"

Illya said nothing to that. He opened the door to his room.

"Let me pack and join you in your room, we can call Waverly."

As he walked in, Napoleon thought that Illya was at his finest right now: stoic and stone-faced.

"All right." Napoleon said simply, and went to his room.

When he entered, it was very quiet. Immediately he assumed something was amiss, so he drew his gun and walked in slowly. But all he saw was Nadia asleep on the bed. He holstered the gun, and quietly passed the bed to sit at the table and quietly put in a request for a call back from Waverly. As he waited, he watched as she slept. She was on her side facing him. Her hair still damp from the shower and she had redressed in slacks and shirt. He looked away, thoughts randomly circling his brain: he had to concentrate on what they must do next, but he was staring at her again. Yes, she was quite attractive, but he was used to being around attractive women. Again he had the nagging feeling that something didn't add up with her story. He decided to ask Waverly for her dossier. Just then the phone rang.

"Good morning, Napoleon" it was Waverly.

Napoleon looked at his watch. It was 5:00 am. and they've been up all night.

Nadia sat up just as Illya walked in.

"We are all here" Napoleon said. "In about 15 minutes...all right..."

He hung up. "Leaving in 15; Waverly is having a car sent"

"Where are we going?" Nadia asked.

"U.N.C.L.E. Headquarters" Napoleon said.

"You will find this visit very humorous." Illya commented. She raised

her brows.

"I will explain in the car" he smirked. They picked up their suitcases and left.

A man sat at the window table of small coffee shop across from hotel drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes. He was large and had a shaved head which revealed several jagged scars. If you dared look at him too long, with no words his scowl would make you want to run; that's what the waitress experienced. And here he sat, smoked, drank coffee, and watched. Tracking Nadia Kozlov from plane to hotel was easy for a man as well trained as Boris Vasilyev. When they came out of the hotel, he almost growled aloud...he recognized Illya and Naddia. I knew it! Nadia lied! That suka {bitch} she did not kill the infidel! Perfect, he thought; I will eliminate both at the same time. He left the shop, put out the cigarette and felt for his gun. Just as he was going to cross the street, someone bumped into him.

"Hey man! Watch yourself" the man said and continued on his way.

"Idiot!" Vasilyev yelled; and when he looked back at the hotel, the three were gone.


	4. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

U.N.C.L.E. Headquarters, Alexander Waverly's office.

After all the introductions were made, Nadia repeated her story to Waverly. When she was done, he began.

"After speaking with Napoleon, we found out that this Boris Vasilyev is indeed in New York. We got several leads as to where he could be; I'm just waiting to hear from one of the field agents if they've seen him. Once we get that information, we can send you in."

"What's the plan?" Napoleon asked.

"Capture him alive; Russia wants him back to face charges and we have agreed to assist them"

Napoleon just nodded, but both Illya and Nadia became tense. Waverly noticed this.

"I know how you both feel about this man, how he's damaged both your families; but justice will be served by having him tried and sentenced"

Illya gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists in that way-too-familiar habit he had when he was trying to control his emotions.

"Justice will not be served if this monster is not killed; but I will obey your orders"

Nadia blurted out. Waverly hesitated before he took a breath and said,

"Naddia, in the eyes of the United States government, you are a Russian citizen seeking sanctuary, you are no longer a KGB agent. You are not authorized to participate in this mission."

As he said this, Nadia became enraged.

"Pardon me, Mr. Waverly, but I have started this mission... I have the right to see that monster captured so I can spit in his eye!"

"Gentlemen, would you kindly leave me and Nadia alone?"

Without question, as Napoleon and Illya stood to leave, Waverly slipped Napoleon an envelope. He quickly put it in his jacket pocket and left the room. Waverly sat Nadia down, and stood before her.

"Naddia, when you decided to reach out to Illya, the chain of events catapulted into something neither you nor I have any control over. This man was particularly brutal and barbaric, and many people deserve to see him punished. I have read your dossier and you are an incredibly brave and loyal agent; however, if we have any chance of keeping you safe, I have to follow my orders. I am going to have Napoleon take you to a safe house until our mission is a go. Now, I have business to discuss with Illya." He got up and opened the door.

"When we're ready to begin, I'll be notifying Solo."

Nadia held out her hand. She kept her fury hidden as Waverly shook it.

"Good luck" he said.

When she met up with Napoleon and Illya, she realized they already knew Waverly's plan. That made her angry, but like any good spy she shook it off and maintained an air of nonchalance. She had no intention of being left behind; but nobody need know that. Smiling at Napoleon she said,

"I believe we have a safe house to get to?"

Napoleon raised a brow as he watched her pass. He didn't know her well, but he knew a look of determination and quiet defiance when he saw one, and he was not happy. Before Illya went to speak with Waverly, he said to Napoleon.

"Take care of her and keep her safe, Cowboy."

On their ride to the house, Nadia had a lot of thoughts swirling around...Nothing or no one was going to get in her way of getting her revenge on Boris Vasilyev. There was a part of her story she hadn't told anyone. But, she had to remain calm and cooperative and outsmart them all. She didn't realize she was smiling.

"I have to say, Naddia, you grinning like that is disarming." Napoleon observed. She turned to look at him,

"I am hungry and tired and was thinking about food and rest"

"Well, I'm sure the house kitchen is fully stocked..."

She snickered looking back out the window, "I do not cook"

He chuckled, "I do..."

She glanced over at him. They just looked at each other for a moment.

"So many things to learn about you..." She muttered.

He smiled and had a twinkle in those amazing blue eyes,

"You have no idea..."

Nadia looked away.

"Yes, I think I do..." she said, trying to quell the tingling she felt.

The safe house was equipped with everything they needed. Nadia took an upstairs bedroom. Napoleon took one downstairs. While in her room, she took out her fully loaded weapon and secreted it under her pillow. Then she stood in front of the large dresser mirror to fix her hair. She rolled up her right sleeve to expose the large bandage she kept on her upper arm. She slowly peeled it away to expose the large red scar left by a red hot knife. She shut her eyes and her thoughts went back to that day when she was only 18.

In the dark woods of Barsky Forest, Russia, a group of young trainees were on an exercise. Nadia Kozlov trudged along the damp footpath. Boris Vasilyev whistled, and signaled her to leave the footpath to her right. She obeyed…and after awhile of walking, found herself alone. Behind her she heard a twig snap, and something hit her head and she fell unconscious. When she woke up, there was a gag in her mouth. She was standing up tied to a tree. Her head ached. Before she could truly panic, she saw Boris Vasilyev coming toward her. He spoke quietly in Russian.

"You think you are better than me, yes? You ignore my advances and spit at my name.

Well, now I show you." He got up and went to her with his knife. He slowly cut open her uniform jacket and shirt, then her brassiere. He roughly grabbed her breasts and squeezed, making her eyes tear. Then he cut through her belt, and pulled her pants and underwear down. He stared at her fear. "I like you to cry my little whore…I will make you cry…" He raped her several times. He punched her and slapped her. He cruelly kissed her mouth and bit her. All she wanted was to die, but she couldn't even faint. He was not done. He made a small fire and put his knife in it. When it was red hot, he took it out. He held it close to her eyes. She could feel its heat.

"I give you this and you will always remember me. You speak of this and I will find you and do more, you understand my little whore? I will send you to a whorehouse and you will never been found." He laughed quietly. "Maybe my seed will grow in you…"

He put an "X" on her right upper arm. She screamed into the gag, her tears flowed freely down her face. Finally, she fainted.

Nadia came back from the memory, and quickly ran to the bathroom to vomit. She splashed cold water on her face and rolled down her sleeve. The filthy memory of what Boris Vasilyev inflicted on her was quickly consuming her. She was becoming too emotional. She must remain focused, or she going to do something foolish. Taking a deep breath, she left her room to find Solo.

Meanwhile, Napoleon sat on the bed in his room, reading the one page dossier of Nadia that Waverly handed him. Part of it covered an incident where she was found in the woods after an exercise and was badly beaten. She stated she was attacked from behind and remembered nothing. She was treated and reported back to duty.

Napoleon frowned…that's pretty cryptic…no details.

Napoleon put the papers back in the envelope and put it in his jacket pocket. Somebody got her alone in the woods and did God-knows-what, but she never said who. Why? What did she fear? He decided to find out.


	5. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Nadia started down the stairs but stopped when she saw Napoleon go into the kitchen. She watched as he took off his jacket, put it on the back of a chair, and then rolled up his sleeves. She had to admit that she found him very attractive. Perhaps it was because he, like Illya, meant no harm. Perhaps it was because he was handsome and quick-witted. Perhaps it was because he was here to help.

But she wanted no help.

She went into the kitchen. Napoleon was opening and closing cabinets. When he saw her, he said,

"I was wrong…there isn't much here after all. Maybe I'll call Illya and see if he can go do some grocery shopping…" He chuckled, "Can you imagine the look on his face if I did that? It'd be the start of world war 3."

"It is not necessary to fuss…I thought I was hungrier than I am…" She took a seat at the table.

"Well, we have to eat something. I'll crack some eggs and make some toast…alright with you?"

"Yes, fine."

He noticed her flushed face and her sad expression, but said nothing.

"Coffee?"

She nodded, then got up and went to the cabinets to find the dishes. They didn't speak, but went about their task. A few times they bumped into each other, said, 'excuse me', or 'pardon me'. There was a definite attraction.

"How long do you think this will take?" she asked as they ate.

"I really can't say. Waverly said our field agents already have an idea where this Vasilyev fellow is, I don't think it will be very long for them to get word to us."

"Is it cold in here? I am going to get a sweater…"

"Here…put on my jacket…" He got up and put his jacket over her shoulders. It smelled of cologne.

"Thank you…I think all this has finally taken a toll on me. I need to sleep…"

"Go ahead. It'll be quiet for you. Get some rest."

She went to the couch and curled up. She realized she found it comforting to have Napoleon's jacket around her. As she pulled it closer she heard the paper crumple. Curious, she pulled it out, began to read…and yelled in Russian,

"Vy sukin syn! (you son of a bitch!)"

Napoleon ran from the kitchen and saw she had the paper in her hands. She waved it in his face, then she removed his jacket, tossed it on the floor, and stomped on it. All the while screaming in Russian.

Napoleon looked at his jacket and quietly said.

"That is a very expensive Armani suit jacket…"

Nadia stopped her rant and looked at him.

"Your jacket?! You worry about your jacket?! What was _THIS_ doing in your jacket?!"

"I can explain…"

"Nyet…Nyet…you cannot explain…how dare you think you have the right to investigate my past!" She threw the balled-up paper at him. She was livid. Her face turned bright red. She began to pace.  
"I dared because in order to keep you safe, I wanted to know a little more about you…about your involvement with this Vasilyev fellow…" Napoleon kept calm, his voice low. He only wanted to diffuse this situation.

"My involvement? My involvement?" She was screeching and pacing. He could only watch.

"I will tell you my _involvement,_ Mr. Solo…"

Nadia told him the truth. The incident that haunted her all these years. She could not sit, she just paced in front of him. He had his hands in his pants pocket and just stood quietly as she spoke. He realized he was making fists.

"…and here I am, being told that the man who ruined my life will be captured and put on trial; when all I want is to put a knife in his heart…"

Exhausted, she sat down; then she did something she hadn't done in years: she began to cry.

Napoleon slowly went to her and kneeled before her.

"Naddia…I am sorry for what you've been through. I promise we will get Boris Vasilyev and he will pay for what he's done."

Napoleon didn't think he was able to be a comfort, but he was. She had suffered so much at such a young age. He got up and reached for the handkerchief in his jacket, and sat next to her. She had her face covered with her hands, and the tears seeped through her fingers and ran down her face. He gently removed a hand and handed her the hanky. She cried into it. Finally, she began to calm herself. She wiped her face, and looked at him.

"I have never told anyone this. Even Illya does not know. I feel embarrassed to have put this on you…"  
He said nothing. What could he possibly say? They were both quiet for a few minutes.  
"I need a drink…" She finally said. Napoleon got up and went to the kitchen. He got two glasses; there was a bottle of wine. He brought it to the living room, sat next to her and poured two glasses. She drank quickly. He noticed she still clutched his handkerchief.

"I must say this. I feel better that I released that secret. It has haunted and tormented me for all these years…" In an unladylike gesture, she wiped her runny nose on his hanky.

He raised a brow, and with his sense of humor he said,

"That was an expensive monogrammed handkerchief you just ruined…"

Then Nadia did something he hadn't expected: she laughed. Napoleon found it delightful.


	6. Boris vasilyev Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The wine bottle was empty. Nadia was not used to drinking so much. Before long, she was curled up next to him. He had his arm around her shoulders. For the first time in many years she felt good. She looked up at him, and he looked at her. Unexpectedly, she put her hand on the back of his head, pulled him down, and kissed him. It was soft at first, then more intimate. When she pulled away, Napoleon smiled,

"I believe we just complicated an already complicated situation."

"Yes, perhaps…but I have not had that much wine that I do not know what I am doing…"

They kissed again. Nadia pushed him down on the couch and straddled him. Right or wrong, Napoleon did not want to stop her. She slowly undid the closed buttons on his shirt as he did the same with her blouse. She ran her hands over his chest, and he pulled her down and kissed her neck. She made a soft noise like a purring cat.

"Illya could come in any second, Naddia." Napoleon cautioned. She nodded, then got up and extended her hand. He took it. She led him to her bedroom. Their lovemaking was both gentle and rough and their bodies were in perfect harmony. It felt so right for them both. When they were done, she lay in his arms, her ear listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You know something? We have just met, and yet I feel so safe laying here in your arms; I am so content, Napoleon" She said softly. He couldn't remember any other woman saying that to him. He kissed the top of her head, and as he drifted off to sleep with a smile, his last thought was that she finally said his name.

When Napoleon woke, he smelled coffee. Must be Illya. He looked over at her still asleep. He didn't want to get up, but he had a job to do. He quietly went down to this own room, and after he showered and dressed, he found Illya in the kitchen. He looked at Napoleon, scowling.

"Nice of you to hurry down, Cowboy..." He stated as he sipped his coffee. Napoleon surmised he'd heard him coming out of Naddia's room, but he just didn't want to banter with him today; he was feeling too good. So, he just went about preparing his coffee.

"After we are done with Vasilyev, Waverly said I should take Nadia and go to Spain. Perhaps I can return with my son." Illya began the conversation.

"Return where?"

They both knew that if Illya's expertise was needed, his government would demand his

service, no matter where or for how long. There was no resigning from the KGB.

"To wherever I am needed."

"Peril, I hope you don't mind an observation, but what happens to your son while you're away on assignment?"

"I will come to that after we meet and learn what we are about..."

"How can you keep him safe?" Napoleon asked. Illya chuckled.

"I will keep him safer than you have kept Naddia..."

Napoleon frowned.

"I'm sorry, Peril, would you like to explain what the hell you're getting at?"

The tension between the two was building. They've been down this road before.

"I asked you to keep her safe, and I come here to find you two in bed."

Napoleon put down his cup, and without warning, punched Illya on the jaw, sending him out the kitchen into the living room. He followed him.

"That's none of your business."

Illya quickly bent over and charged Napoleon in the gut.

The two went down, and continued fighting, destroying furniture in the process.

Nadia was up and dressed when she heard glass shattering. Her training sent her immediately to her bed where she removed the gun from under her pillow cocked

it, and ran to find Napoleon and Illya fighting.

"What are you two fools doing?!" They continued.

"Napoleon! Illya! Stop!" They continued. She uncocked the gun and put it in her waistband, and went to the kitchen where she quickly got the dish basin and filled it with cold water; she returned to the living room where Illya had Napoleon on the floor, his arm around his neck. Nadia dumped the water over them.

That brought them back to reality. They sat and sputtered... Nadia stood in front of them, arms folded.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were two little boys and not grown men!"

She stormed back upstairs. Both of them stood up, wiping water from their faces.

From the top of the stairs, Nadia yelled "I don't know why you two fight each

other when we have Boris Vasilyev to fight, but it is craziness. Save your strength for when we find him!" They heard the door slam.

Illya spoke first,

"I was out of line, Cowboy"

"Yes you were."

"I apologize."

"Accepted." Napoleon held out his hand and Illya shook it.

"I am protective; I have known her a long time." Illya said.

"Understood… Um, Peril, did she say 'we'? As in when 'we find him'?

"Yes, Cowboy, she did."

"You going to tell her _AGAIN_ she cannot go with us?"

"Nyet, Cowboy…if she's going to twist someone's balls…they are yours, not mine. Now excuse me, I have to go change; my shorts are wet." Illya headed to one of the bedrooms.

"Hey, Peril..." Napoleon called. Illya turned, "I would never hurt her."

Illya nodded.

When Napoleon went upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom, Nadia was sitting at the foot of the bed. Napoleon got a towel and started drying his hair.

"I apologize for all this." He said sitting beside her.

"You're wet, Napoleon…"

"Yes, I know…thanks by the way." He furrowed his brow.

"I don't presume to know what goes on between you two, but you look ridiculous behaving like that." She said.

He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and gentle.

"I don't know how this will all work out, but I do know..."

She put her fingers on his lips to stop him from going further.

"Napoleon Solo, we are about to take down the most ruthless man that has walked the earth...we must focus. There will be time for everything else later."

She got up, but he took her hand.

"Whoa…the orders are it's me and Illya"

She pulled away. "Are we going to rehash this again?"

He stood up.

"No we're not...because the plan is that you stay safe until Vasilyev is captured. By the way, where did you put that gun?"

"I will never surrender my firearm, Napoleon Solo."

"I wasn't expecting you to. I was going to suggest you keep it close in case you need it…" he reached into his pant pocket, "and you can have this back as well…" he smiled as he handed her the little gun that used ball bearings as bullets. This she did not expect. Napoleon Solo was certainly a paradox.


	7. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Later that day

Sitting around the kitchen table, all three were just waiting for either a phone call, or an agent coming to the door.

"Waverly told me that after this assignment, I can have some time off to get to Spain." Illya said quietly. He looked at Naddia.

"I would ask that you accompany me…introduce me to these people. Can you do this?"

"Yes, of course." She didn't look at Napoleon. He said nothing.

"My son…" Illya began, clearing his throat, "Do you have information about him? He is 15?"  
"I have something to show you, Illya…I'll be right back." She left to go to her room.

"Peril, I am quite happy for you…" with a smirk, he added, "Maybe your son can teach you how to crack a smile."

Naddia came in and sat, and gave Illya an envelope.

"Please be prepared to see this." she said.

He opened it and pulled out a black & white picture of Katya with a young man at her side. He was taller than her, and looked remarkably like Illya. There was no mistaking his son.

He stared for a while, and then handed it to Napoleon.

"Yes…definitely a Kuryakin."

"I think I will go turn on the television. See the news." He got up and took the picture to the living room.

"Why not try watching something humorous, instead of the news? Like, The Lone Ranger…" Napoleon told him. Illya turned,

"You Americans with your childish television shows, I cannot believe you let your children watch such things, like that one show, Superman…I prefer news, thank you." And he left the kitchen. Napoleon loved to rankle him, smiling.

"Where in Spain is Illya's son?" Napoleon asked, breaking the silence.

"Gandia. It's by the sea…very beautiful I hear."

"Yes, I know the area."

Naddia reached over and put her hand on his. He took it and held it. Before any words could be spoken, there was a knock on the front door. Illya answered. It was Gabby Teller.

"Hello, Illya. Glad I found the right location. These safe houses are in the middle of nowhere!" She walked past him into the living room as Napoleon and Naddia came out of the kitchen.

"Gabby! Welcome back! This is quite unexpected."

"Yes, well, Waverly decided Miss Koveski could use a bit of female company after being subject to you two…" She smiled and put out her hand to Naddia.

"I am Gabby Teller. Part of this so-called team."

"Please to meet you. I am Naddia."

"Gentlemen. I have the location of Boris Vasily. Waverly asked that I stay here with Naddia until one of you returns to collect her. He has field agents already on the ground…"  
"…and what is the location?" Illya asked. Gabby smiled and looked at him

"Always impatient…nice to see nothing has changed since I've been away…"  
"Gabby…you've only been gone a week" Napoleon commented sarcastically.

"Yes, but I did hope for some progress…" she looked up at Illya and smirked. He just waited for the location.

"He is staying at a small rooming house in Soho. 344 West 15th St., third floor. He is alone."

"Well then, I suppose we are on our way." Napoleon announced. "Meet you out front Peril…ladies, hope to see you soon." Napoleon and Illya proceeded to go to their respective rooms to 'gear up'. Naddia escorted Gabby into the kitchen.

"Would you like something?" She asked.

"Yes…I would like news of what this is all about…I got very limited information before I was told to drive out here…" She sat down and put her purse on the table.

"I would be happy to tell you everything. But would you excuse me for a minute? I will be right back.

"Of course. Take your time."

Naddia left the kitchen and went up to her room. She had her plan all ready.

Getting her weapons, she quietly opened the window and stepped out. She'd known from investigating her surroundings that a trellis was available. As she climbed down, she told herself that if no keys were available, she would hot wire the car. Quietly, she got to the ground, and crouched down and ran to the front of the house. In the driveway was a black Ford Fairlain. Not very fancy, but easy to drive and easy to hot wire. She got in, and smiled to herself…poor Gabby will pay a stiff price for leaving the keys in the ignition. She put her weapons on the seat next to her, started the car, and took off. She was able to find her way to the highway, and was on her way to

Soho.

Napoleon and Illya were in the kitchen.

"Where's Naddia?" Napoleon asked.

"She said she would be right back…" Gabby answered just as they heard a car engine start, and tires screeching.

"Chert poberi!(Dammit!)" Illya yelled, he and Napoleon ran to the front door and opened it just as the car was leaving the driveway. Napoleon ran up the stairs to her room, and saw the window open, her luggage opened on the bed, and her two weapons gone. He flew down the stairs, calling to Illya,

"Call Waverly; tell him Naddia is gone; she's got her weapons…we'll follow."

As he spoke, Illya was already making the call. As Napoleon and Illya ran out the door into the car Illya used, he said to him,

"She climbed out the window!" He was shaking his head, "Climbed out the window, down the trellis…now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"That is one determined lady, Cowboy"


	8. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It took Nadia almost an hour to get to the destination. It was a busy street, and she found the address. She hid her gun in the waistband of her slacks and put the small one in her front pocket. Looking around, she casually got out of the car and walked to number 344.

Her heart racing, she entered. The hallway was quiet and empty. She walked up slowly the flights of stairs to the third floor. There were 3 doors. She put her ear to the first door, and heard country western music. 'Nyet…cannot be Vasilyev' she thought to herself…

Then quietly went to the second door…

Napoleon and Illya drove as fast as they could.

"Peril, I am seriously considering, when we find Nadia, of wringing her neck. Does that make sense to you?"

"It makes sense. I would do the same. But she is trained for this type of work, Cowboy. She is going to be fine. It is Vasilyev I think will suffer most."

Napoleon grinned, but just a little. He was very concerned.

At the second door she heard a television, sounded like cartoons. Then she heard an infant cry, and a mother soothing it. So, it was on to the last door.

"We are almost there, Peril…make a left, then 2 blocks a right…number 344 should be on the right…" Napoleon prepared his gun.

It was quiet. Nadia pulled out her gun. Holding it in her right hand, she reached for the knob with her left and gently turned it. The click when it opened sounded very loud. She took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door, her gun poised in front of her. Just when she had enough room to pass through, it was pulled open, her arm grabbed. Her gun fell; she was punched on the jaw, and was knocked out.

Without words, Illya and Napoleon entered number 344. They climbed the three flights quietly and slowly.

Nadia was lying on her stomach on the floor when she opened her eyes, and saw Boris Vasilyev. He said nothing, but smiled as he lifted her up by the back of her shirt, and threw her in a chair. He stood before her. He looked just like he did the last time she'd seen him. A filthy scum, she thought to herself.

"So, my little whore decides to come after me, Nyet? You must like what I do to you and want more. First I do what I do best, and then I wait for your Illya to come rescue you and kill him. I do not wish to kill you yet…you will watch first what I do to him…"

On the third floor, Illya and Napoleon each checked the first two doors, shaking their heads that they were not where Boris Vasilyev was. It was definitely the last door. They took out their weapons and each took a side of the door. Illya listened, and could hear Boris talking to Naddia. He just nodded.

Boris stood between Naddia's legs. He had his knife out. "I think I will first take one of your lovely eyes…"

Napoleon kicked open the door. Vasilyev threw his knife and got him in the leg. Napoleon fired off one shot and got Vasilyev in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. Nadia pulled out her small gun with the ball bearings and aimed at Vasilyev. Napoleon pulled out the knife and applied his hanky to the wound. Illya held his gun aimed at Vasilyev.

"Naddia…don't do it." Napoleon said. But with tears in her eyes, Nadia pulled the trigger and emptied 6 ball bearings into Boris Vasilyev crotch. He writhed in pain.

She kept pulling the trigger although the gun was empty. Illya gently took the gun out of her hand. To Vasilyev she said,

"Now you can never use _that_ against another woman you sukin syn (son of a whore)" She spat on him and kicked him "and any suffering you meet where you are taken, remember my brother, Regae"

She then went over to Napoleon. Illya just watched as Boris Vasilyev held his wound, moaning. The ball bearings wouldn't kill him, so Illya just let him suffer. Nadia put Napoleon's arm around her shoulders to help him up. He laughed, "You don't seriously think you can lift me…" before he finished, she had him up and leaning on her. Illya actually smiled,

"I told you, Cowboy…she's one of our best…go, get to a phone and make the call to Waverly. I will stay and watch this pig suffer"


	9. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

2 Days later at U.N.C.L.E. Headquarters, NYC

Alexander Waverly's Office

"A job well done everyone…" He said from behind his desk. Before him sat Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin, Nadia Kozlov, and Gabby Teller.

"Boris Vasilyev has been remanded to the Russian authorities, and we can rest assured he will get what he truly deserves." He removed his glasses and smiled at his agents.

"Illya will be taking a leave to meet his son in Spain, with Naddia. Solo, you are also on leave until that wound is healed. Gabby, I have an assignment for you with another agent. Stay behind for briefing. Are we all clear?"

They all nodded.

"All right then. Good Luck, good healing. See you all soon."

Everyone but Gabby got up and left. Napoleon, Illya and Nadia walked together down the hall.

"Cowboy, I won't keep Nadia too long...Just enough time to introduce me to the family that has Anton."

"Understood…" Napoleon said. Illya left them alone.

"I will miss you so very much." Nadia said looking up into his eyes. He smiled. "I will miss you, too." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, let's get going…" he said quickly. Nadia got the feeling that this was a good-bye. He seemed eager to have her go. She would not let him see her disappointment. She kept quiet as he led her to the car where Illya was waiting. He kissed her cheek, and left.

She and Illya boarded the plane and had first class accommodations. There were 3 seats across. She took the window, Illya took the aisle.

"We are not sitting next to each other?" She asked.

"My legs…too long to sit anywhere but here…

"But then I will sit in the middle…"

"Nyet, Naddia…enjoy the flight…the view…I am going to sleep anyway."

She shrugged. She didn't want to cry, but she felt so sad. She truly thought she and Napoleon were going to have a special relationship. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and tried not to think too much. She sensed Illya getting up, probably to let the passenger in who has the middle seat. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting conversation. But suddenly she felt an arm on the armrest, and smelled a familiar cologne. When she opened her eyes and looked, it was Napoleon.

"Now honestly…did you think I was going to let you get away that easy?" He asked with a twinkle in those eyes that made her heart almost burst with happiness. She took his hand in hers and lifted it to her lips. Smiling widely she whispered in his ear,

"You will pay for this, Napoleon Solo…I promise."

"I hope so, Nadia Kozlov, I hope so…"


	10. Boris Vasilyev Chapter 10

Epilogue

6 months after Boris Vasilyev was put on trial in Russia, he was condemned to

life in the gulag in Siberia. 1 week after his arrival, he disappeared. They found him naked and tied to a tree. He'd been badly beaten, mutilated and numerous 'X's' branded on his body.

Some say members of the KGB that served under him had paid him a visit right before he went missing.

THE END


End file.
